Unknown Tomorrow
by OrangeTiger-Chan
Summary: Had he always wanted to live this much? No… it had been a long time since he'd had such a desire to see another day. This was his fault… Eren. [[Please Read and Review!]]


Shingeki No Kyojin fanfic,

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hejime Isayama, I do not own any of the characters.

Eren x Levi.

Unknown Tomorrow.

* * *

Red fluid, still warm from the body, dripped from the Corporal. Its seductive shade slipped from his lips and his side, scattered on the ground, pooling where his right arm and shoulder should have laid. He hadn't intended to sacrifice anything that day, he had desired nothing more than to return home alive. But his body had reacted to what his eyes had seen, moved on its own. Now, among the dirt, Levi felt his life seep from his wound.

"Corporal?" Mikasa's voice asked as she saw his dim eyes shift slightly. Her voice reminded him of his own, that flat tone, the indifference, the shield against pain. How long had he hurt before resorting to numbness, acting cold in an attempt to freeze his heart? He was lying to himself, he could never feel nothing. Levi cared too much and Eren had reminded him of that.

"The… brat…" how weak had he become, bleeding out on the floor like another meal for the Titans? Wasn't he Humanity's strongest soldier? How pathetic…

Her black eyes focused as Mikasa stared into her superior's dead gaze. "Eren is okay, he's fighting the Titans as we speak. You… you saved him."

Had he? Really? Perhaps his body, but could Levi ever save the boy's soul? "Pro…tect… h… h…"

"I'll protect him, sir."

No, that's not what he meant. Eren was unimportant, his life was worth very little, it wasn't just him that Levi wanted to protect… But his words failed him, the blood wasn't just filling the earth, his lungs were slowly being consumed by its scarlet gore.

No matter the brat's personal worth, Levi knew it was humanity that needed protecting more than anything. But he was too weak to convey such a thing to Ackerman, not that she cared. Even now, as she attempted to display concern for her fallen superior, Levi could see the enjoyment in her eyes. This was revenge for all the times he had hurt her precious person, all the affection he'd stolen from her. Perhaps it was some form of justice for Levi to die like a dog. He didn't blame her, if he had seen Eren fraternizing with another, he would have felt an equal amount of resentment.

But none of that mattered.

Nothing mattered but the future…

A future Levi was no longer allowed to see…

Sadness washed over the Corporal, never had he imagined he would envy one of his brats for surviving while he lay bleeding to his grave. Did he wish to see tomorrow that badly? Had he always wanted to live this much? No… it had been a long time since he'd had such a desire to see another day.

This was _his_ fault…

Eren.

Those emerald eyes of his, they made Levi yearn to live, to see them again. A part of him wished he hadn't been so foolish, throwing away his life for a boy who could heal almost any wound… But he would never regret saving his precious Eren from pain… He could die satisfied with that much. He had protected Jeager from the pain and fear of Titan teeth. That was enough…

With dimmed eyes, the Corporal accepted his fate and left the world to his precious brat.

* * *

"No! Corporal can't have died! I won't believe it, Levi… Corporal Levi, please! Please talk to me! Levi!" Eren begged as his fingers trembled, his emerald orbs filling with the tears that had been kept deep inside. He'd been witness to Levi's heroic act, but he couldn't believe it. The emotional strain alone had forced him into the form of an enemy, at least he'd ripped a good few Titan heads from their bodies.

It wasn't worth the price…

Jeager stared at the lifeless body before him, his precious Levi couldn't heal like he could. Humanity's strongest soldier had made a choice, the ultimate choice, to protect Eren… and now the teen hated him for it. How dare he leave? How could the Corporal do that to him?

"You should have let it eat me! IDIOT!" He wished from his very core that the man's eyes would snap open, filled with irritation. Maybe then he would scold Eren, verbally assault him with an array of words, punish him for daring to call his superior officer an idiot. But the world was too cruel for such a thing.

The tears were flowing freely down his cheeks and blurring his vision, but Eren worried not about appearance or pride. Perhaps it was disgraceful for a young soldier to act in such a way, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

The world was worthless without Levi by his side.

Humanity? What did he care if it fell into nothingness… It meant nothing to him.

When exactly had he begun to rely so thoroughly on his superior? He couldn't say exactly… But he had. He had become such a spoiled brat, so reliant on Levi's care and affection.

After the initial denial and fury, the raging Titan inside him had fallen silent as the sadness seeped in.

Eren Jeager screamed out his anger, his regret, his hurt and his love. A solder, blonde and intelligent, attempted to talk him from madness as Mikasa carried him from the scene. But those green eyes of his never left the scarlet sight of the Corporal, not until the girl placed him on a horse and guided the wounded solder from his beloved.

But Eren's sanity didn't follow him, it stayed there, rooted in the lost blood of his saviour.


End file.
